


all that jazz

by ElasticElla



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to relax,” Marci suddenly informs her, making Karen jump along with her tequila which splashes over the glass and across her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



“You need to relax,” Marci suddenly informs her, making Karen jump along with her tequila which splashes over the glass and across her hand. 

“Maybe I would be if my newest coworker didn't enjoy sneaking up on me.” Karen leans forward to grab extra napkins from behind the bar, throwing Josie a nod to assure her she isn't stealing- not that the woman's giving her any attention anyways. 

“Honey you've been sitting here for at least fifteen minutes given the state of your ice, and haven't had more than a sip. You're not even close to vaguely loosened up.”

Karen finishes her tequila sunrise in two long sips, with a snappy, “Better?” 

“Wanna talk about it?” Marci asks, dipping behind the bar to make herself a vodka martini. (Josie doesn't even bother yelling at her anymore, not after her thirty minute monologue why gin martini's shouldn't exist- and rather than retaliate, Josie just ceded usage rights.)

“No,” Karen says, wiping at the back of her hand. She's still sticky from the spill, and it won't wipe off like it should. It's a little too Lady Macbeth, and reaching for the tequila, she refills her glass, skipping the ice and orange juice and whatever red syrup went in her previous drink. 

“Wanna hook up?” 

Karen chokes on her drink, spitting out a, “ _What_.” 

“Sex, orgasms, all that jazz- another excellent way to relax. I know I don't come off as a giver, but the perfectionist in me makes me one. I can provide character references if you'd like.” 

“Character references,” Karen repeats, incredulity and curiosity coloring her tone. 

And Marci looks like she's about to start listing names, which is way more information than Karen needs, so instead she grabs onto the first flimsy excuse that comes to mind. “But we work together.” 

“Uh huh,” Marci dismisses with a raised eyebrow. “I'm going to go to my car now, you can follow if you want, I'll even give you five minutes to decide. And if not, we'll just pretend I didn't come here tonight and you had a thrilling evening with your full glass.” 

Karen finishes her drink alone with a huff, Marci's just so _obnoxious_ sometimes. 

But she does finish quickly enough to follow, a hot blush on her cheeks.


End file.
